


An Unholy Night

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fallen!Demonic!Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Teenage Vessel Castiel, Wing Kink, vampire!Dean, werewolf!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, Jensen, and Misha come face to face with an unholy trinity</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unholy Night

Jared, Jensen, and Misha had no clue how they got there, where ever there was. One minute they had been in Jared’s trailer, relaxing in between shooting scenes, and the next they had been in a darkened room. The only lights came from the candles scattered around, on shelves and tables and on what appeared to be an alter.  
They looked around in confusion, attention drawn to one of the corners when they heard a low pleasured moan. They quietly made their way towards the sound, trying to figure out where they were, trying to see just who was making the sounds. As they approached they could make out a large mattress on the floor. 

On top of the mattress kneeled a man, naked as the day he was born. They hear him whispering and that’s when they noticed the figure underneath him. The man was kneeling over the prone form of a boy about 16 or 17, the boy’s legs spread open wide in invitation. The man was running his hands over the boy’s chest, fingers pinching his nipples. 

“Fuck, Dean, please,” the boy whimpered, reaching up to try and pull the man, Dean down to him. 

They could hear a small laugh, that’s when they noticed another man, kneeling near the boy’s head, almost completely hidden by the shadows. They saw him reach down and grab the boy by the hair, dragging him up for a brutal, claiming kiss. The motion allowed Jared, Jensen, and Misha to see the boy’s face, it looked like Misha, yet a much younger version of him. 

“Such a good little boy for us, aren’t you, Cas?” the man said, his voice dark. Jared bit his lip to prevent a gasp from escaping his mouth, he knew that voice, it was his own.

“Our angel is a good little slut for us. Aren’t you, Castiel?” the man between his knees, Dean, said, voice almost a growl.

“Yes, yours, please, Sam, Dean, please,” Castiel begged, his body shaking with want.

Dean moved from between Castiel’s legs, moving so he was on the opposite side of his brother. He reached out, grabbing Sam by the hair and kissing him hard, before moving towards his neck. Sam let out a muffled curse when Dean was at his neck, then began to moan. When Dean pulled away, leaning down to kiss Castiel, Jared, Jensen, and Misha could see a trail of blood slowly falling from Sam’s neck from where Dean had obviously bit him.

The three actors were uncomfortable, all of them becoming aroused against their will at the sight before them, but for some reason unable to look away. They watched as Sam moved between Castiel’s spread legs, fingers probing at the angel’s hole. They could hear Castiel whimper, and watched as he thrust back against Sam’s fingers, moaning with want as he scissored them. 

“Please, please, please, please, please,” Castiel begged, moaning with pain and pleasure as Dean sucked as his neck.

Sam smirked, looking over his shoulder at the three actors with a devious wink before returning his attention to Castiel. He grabbed Castiel’s thighs, shoving them apart roughly as he slammed into the angel’s body in one fast movement. Castiel screamed with pleasure at the intrusion, wrapping his legs tightly around Sam’s waist. Sam threw back his head and howled, that was the only way to describe the inhuman sound that came from his mouth.

“Such a little slut for us, Castiel. Love getting your tight little ass pounded by his wolf cock, don’t you, Baby? Gonna let my baby brother knot your tight little angel ass, fill you with his seed, Castiel?” Dean asked, as he pulled away from Castiel’s bloody neck. Castiel was nodding at Dean, smiling like that was the only thing that mattered. Dean moved from Castiel’s side, crawling towards the three actors. 

They could see the blood on his chin, not a lot, but a small amount that had spilled while he was feeding off of the angel. Dean stood before them, grinning as he eyed the three men. His gaze traveled from Jared to Misha before settling on Jensen. Dean reached out, grabbing him and kissing him hard. He let him go, moving to copy the kiss with Misha, and then Jared.

He let go of Jared, winking at the three of them before returning to the mattress. Dean kneeled behind Sam, kissing along his neck and shoulders. “Mm, tasted nice, just not as good as the two of you do.” Dean looked over his shoulder, “Either stay and play with us or leave.”

The three actors heard a fluttering of wings and looked to see Castiel had his spread out on the mattress for all to see. Sam had his fingers tightly laced into them, fingers that were more like claws. They watched as his body slowly changed, becoming more and more wolf as the seconds passed. 

They heard a growl, and saw that Dean had slammed into Sam’s body, not bothering to take any time to prepare him. The room was filled with the scent of blood and sex, and the sounds of grunts and howls and pleasured moaning. Dean was at Sam’s neck once more, drinking from him yet again.

Jared, Jensen, and Misha turned from them, moving quickly to where they had shown up in the room. As if they were coming to from a shared dream they sat up with a lurch from the couch. The three looked at each other, silently deciding not to speak of what they had seen to anyone but each other. 

They were about to leave the trailer when they heard the mattress squeaking from the back, and out of morbid curiosity went to investigate. They found the three who they had just left, intertwined in the bed. As they turned to run they could hear the three of them begin to laugh, and saw with a sick sense of dread how Castiel’s eyes were black as night.


End file.
